Fallen Hero Rewrite
by The Crab
Summary: Beast Wars. Dinobot's final thoughts before joining the Matrix... A rewrite of an old classic!


"Tell my tale to those who ask." He said weakly. "Tell it truly… The ill deeds along with the good…" He slowly opened and closed his optics, and took in his final breath. "And let me be judged accordingly… The rest…" He slowly dimmed his optics, and leaned his head back.

"… Is silence…"

This is how my life ended, how my Spark finally found peace. Surrounded by those I had considered the oppression for the majority of my life. Fate is ironic. And yet, I would not have it any other way.

On Cybertron, I was a common Predacon criminal. Megatron, much like the original, planned an uprising subtly. He gathered us over time, and as a team we stole two golden disks, and hijacked a prototype space ship. We fled Cybertron, and headed towards our destination… Earth.

When we were intercepted by the Axalon, and crash-landed on what was later discovered to be prehistoric Earth, I was enraged. I had thought Megatron led us to the wrong planet. I saw him unfit to lead our group, and challenged him for leadership. However, I was caught off guard, and Scorponok struck me down. It still humiliates me to this day how he did it. Banished from the Predacons, I sought after the Maximals.

The Maximals…

I thought I could force my way into their ranks. I thought that by defeating Optimus Primal, I could gain leadership. But alas, I was defeated by him. Instead of finishing me, however, he saved me from a surprise attack from Megatron, and allowed me to join his ranks. I may be a warrior, but I am unaccustomed to such… compassion.

My new teammates were, of course, uneasy with my presence at first. But over time, they grew to trust me, and even consider me a Maximal. Save, of course, for the cynical vermin… Rattrap. He would constantly berate me for my past allegiances, but I would never take it. I would always fight back, and the others would often times have to split us apart. We would always exchange insults towards each other, constantly threatening to slag the other.

How ironic that he is the one holding my hand as I pass on.

Ultimately, even the rodent began to accept me as apart of the team. Until I made a hasty mistake. I began to fear that, with the power to change the future, the Predacons would win the war. I did not wish to die, not before I knew the answers…

I rejoined the Predacons.

Though my time with Megatron was short-lived, I had realized I made a dreadful mistake. I attempted to remedy as much as I could, but the damage was done. I betrayed so many things by rejoining my old comrades…

The Maximals…

My honor…

Myself…

I am still surprised that Optimus allowed me to rejoin their ranks. But I could tell that despite this action, none of them trusted me anymore. A few would state their distrust in some way or another on occasion, but this morning, Rattrap…

His bitter words cut through me deeper than an Energon Saber.

I set out to make things right… The Maximals may not trust me still, but at least I know I would have done all I could.

I found Megatron and Rampage testing a theory involving the remaining golden disk… Their plan was to kill the early humans so they could not aide the Autobots in the distant future. I could not let it happen…

For longer than I can remember, I have been thinking about my fate, contemplating it. Is it really mine to command? Or are my actions already determined long before they are carried out? For the longest time, I have wondered this, and only during my final moments in the Beast Wars, I have come to the conclusion I have sought for my whole life.

My fate _is _my own to control. Every choice I make is my own.

And yet, I have no choice at all.

I confronted my old comrades for the last time. One by one, I take them down, and little by little, I get closer to death. Until ultimately, I came to Megatron. He had a hostage…

And I submitted.

At that moment, in my horribly weakened state, I realized how much the Maximals had influenced me. They had changed me. They had taught me compassion and forgiveness. Feelings and emotions I never understood once upon a time…

By a stroke of luck, I defeated Megatron with a crude weapon, and I captured the golden disk. I could barely stay on my feet, but I forced the remains of Energon into my optics, and I destroyed the golden disk.

The Maximals arrived… The raging fires around me became no more than towers of smoke. They found me lying on the ground, surrounded by the broken shards of the golden disk.

I have found the answer I have sought after my whole life. The Maximals' trust in me has been mended. My honor has been restored. And as my comrades salute me, and I join the Matrix… I feel… at peace.

My name is Dinobot. I am a Maximal.

And my honorable death will be shared…

With my friends.

_  
He lived a warrior, and died a hero. Let his Spark join the Matrix... With the greatest of Cybertron. - Optimus Primal. 02-35._


End file.
